The Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess
Summary: This is a collection of poems I've made about Sweeney and maybe one or two about Mrs.Lovett. I would really appreciate some reviews, thanks a bunch!
1. Poem 1 Sweeney

Hello, everyone. First off, thank you for getting past my extremly boring summary - if you've done that - congradulations! These (As I said in my oh-so-boring summary), are a bunch of poems I have made about Sweeney Todd, and maybe a few about Mrs.Lovett. I understand that the wording in some may be similar, but the focus of the poems are different. Many more poems are on the way, don't worry, all you have to do is review (But I'll rant about that after you've read this). I have very recently gotten in to the habit of writing poetry, I never have before. That being said, I'm sorry if they aren't tht good, but I did try very hard when writing these. These are my personal opinions of the character Sweeney Todd, and the way I believe he feels under-the-surface. He is such an emotional person, and my heart completly goes out to him. Am I the ONLY one who want to give him a flyingtacklehug?

Anyway, I don't -and never will- own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters. The poems, though, are mine and mine alone. This will go for the rest of my poems,just becuse I think everone knows I don't own anything, and it's a pain to keep typing this out.

* * *

Sweeney Todd 

A ghost of a man.

One who is scorned by the world,

Shunned aside by society.

Forgotten by all except one.

She comforts him, helps him.

But he doesn't see her,

He doesn't hear her,

He never does.

He can barely see past his rage and sorrow,

But when he does, it's only to see blood.

She longs for him, she needs him.

But the demons inside of him

Won't release him

From their evil clutches.

They only show him anger,

They drive him to insanity.

And he can't do anything but obey,

And she can't do anything but watch.

There is no helping him,

It's a lost cause,

He's too far gone now.

Into the shadows,

Into the darkness.

Nobody can comfort him,

Not even her,

And she hates that fact.

All she can do is stand by and

Watch this man fall.

She cries, but nobody sees her,

Nobody hears her.

This is the curse of

The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

* * *

If you've gotten this far without being bored yet, THANK YOU! Now, I won't know you have ever read this if you don't leave me some evidence. Please review to show you care. ;) 


	2. Poem 2 Sweeney

This is the second poem in my series of Sweeney poems, and I hope you all enjoy it. Many more are on the way. Thank you all for taking the time to read this!

I must thank my reviewers for my first poem, they are so great! So thank you, AngelofDarkness1605 and Aly!

* * *

Poem #2 

A sweep of his razor

A river of blood

On to the next customer.

This is his life

Day after day,

Week after week.

All he wants is his life back

Things to go the way they used to.

But that won't happen,

It never will.

He is stuck here,

Snared in this vicious cycle,

Never able to break free.

If only angels would prevail

He'd be the way he was

Before the madness,

Before the insanity.

He needs someone, anyone

To comfort him,

To offer some sort of solace.

That person is there, right there

But he can't see her

He can't see anyone

He only sees his memories

What used to be

And blood, pools of blood

Obscuring his sight

But he wants one thing,

And that is for the sorrow and grief

To go away

But it won't.

So he is condemned to this,

To be The Demon Barber of Fleet Street forevermore.

* * *

Ok, you have read this poem. I really appreciate reviews, as that's the only way to know if you liked or disliked my poem. I really don't like flames, though, so if you must, at least leave some constructive criticism. 


	3. Poem 3 Sweeney

Well, thank you all for clicking on this poem, first off. This is my third poem in this series, I hope you all like it. I actually like this poem myself, and that's rare because I usually am extremly self-consious about my writing. I'm not trying to sound like "Omg, this is awesome, I absolutely love it!", but I do like it. Johnny has a way of acting with his eyes, which is incredible. The emotions you can sense are amazing, you can really see another layer of a character (That Johnny plays, at least. I don't know any other actors like that) by looking into their eyes. I think that Johnny plays Sweeney with such emotion and understanding for him, he is such an amazing person and actor. :)

Finishing my long rant, thank you for the review, AngelofDarkness1605, it means a lot!

* * *

Poem #3 

Such hurt in those deep brown eyes,

Such torment and anguish.

Yet those eyes,

Those melancholy eyes

Penetrate deep into your inner-most soul.

They push past your fronts and lies

And find you.

They hold the sadness of the world.

They hold a wounded soul

Begging, pleading for solace.

They also show anger and rage.

It radiates from deep within-

And under that rage hides a person.

A wounded and scared little boy

Who was driven to rage by a dissolute vulture.

He cannot trust anymore,

He cannot sense emotions.

He sits there,

Hiding from the dark,

But it has engulfed him.

It holds him in its sinister clutches,

Never letting go.

But he cannot feel it.

He cannot feel the demons inside of him.

But they're there,

They always are.

Lurking and plotting,

Controlling him.

He's unable to stop them,

He never will.

He is condemned to this fate.

The only way you can tell he's real

Is behind those deep brown eyes.

They call out for help,

Pleading for someone to help him

Ease his anguish

Anyone…

* * *

Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot to me! But then again, how will i know if you _really_ read it? By reviewing, of course! I could always check how many people clicked on this, but you never know who _really_ read it. The button is right there, and I'd appreciate it if you used it. :) If you did happen to like this, there are many more on the way! 


	4. Poem 4 Sweeney

Hello, everyone, and welcome to the next chapter in The Demon Barber of Fleet Street series. This is the fourth poem, and thank you all for taking the time to read this and leave a review (HINT, HINT). Anyway, I entered this poem into a statewide contest and am still waiting for the result (The first poem in this series I also entered into a contest - a school one - and lost. The poem that won was about basketball...). So, I hope this is good, wish me luck!

Thank you SO much for reviewing: AngelofDarkness1605, and Duchess Norrington (That just made my day, thank you so much!).

* * *

Poem #4 

A wounded soul in search of light

In search of the one who cannot be seen

But by the morning light.

Darkness is everywhere

He can't find her,

He can't see her.

He doesn't see the poor soul

Trying to comfort him,

Trying to help.

No, he is gone now.

Absorbed in his melancholy thoughts

Unable to reason,

Unable to feel solace or comfort.

All he knows is darkness,

Shadows that never cease.

Always planning,

Always plotting.

He is unable to control his anger,

His rage towards the world,

Towards those who have wronged him.

But he will have vengeance,

He will have salvation.

With a sweep of his arm,

The edge of a razor,

All will be done with.

And he will be alone,

Isolated from the world,

Where he can wallow in blood,

The blood of those who have done him wrong.

He is all alone now,

A ghost of a man,

Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now leave a review - show you care. 

I honestly appreciate all the reviews I get, they really make my day. I've been really depressed lately about losing that contest I mentioned earlier (It was quite recent), and I got the nicest reviews today - it really brightened my spirit. This is just to let everyone know that yes, reviews matter.


	5. Poem 5 Sweeney

This is the fifth poem for The Demon Barber of Fleet Street series, hope you like it! I don't like this one very much, but oh, well. I'm not the one _REVIEWING_ (HINT, HINT). Please read and _REVIEW_ (Emphasis on review).

Thanks for REVIEWING: AngelofDarkness1605, it meant a lot.

* * *

Poem #5

He paces the dark room

Of what was once his home.

It is now a slaughterhouse,

A place to do away with others

Who have wronged him.

His heart is empty,

Occupied only by sorrow and rage.

An intense feeling that he can't stand.

But that's not him,

That's not Benjamin Barker.

It seems impossible that this man,

Who is now ensnared by demons,

Used to be a happy barber

With a perfect life.

But his past is gone now,

Barely even a shadow to him,

Just a faint memory to Sweeney Todd.

Nightmares now engulf his dreams and rage plagues his mind.

He is a different man now,

Never able to turn back into who he used to be.

He just deals with his customers now,

His victims,

One by one,

Slitting their throats,

Trying to let out some rage.

But no amount of violence can compare to

The hurt and anger built up inside of him.

He is lost in a sea of rage and grief,

Unable to turn back,

Unable to control himself.

* * *

This one didn't really have an ending, but I'm going to work on it. But for the time being, this is how it ended. Please review, I'm not trying to badger you, but I really, really appreciate them. Thanks:) 


	6. Poem 6 Sweeney

Hello all, and thank you for choosing this- out of the hundreds of stories- to read. For that I thank you. :) Now, you just have to read it. People have said this is my darkest poem yet, but I'll leave that up to you, my wonderful readers, to decide.

Thank you all for reviewing, it means the world to me! (AngelofDarkness1605, BroadwayMasquerade, Duchess Norrington, and Technomad)

* * *

Poem #6

In darkness you dwell,

In grief you remain.

You live a nightmare,

Your worst dreams coming true each day.

Can no one help you

Ease your sorrow?

This path you follow,

You couldn't choose,

It was chosen for you by the Devil -

The Devil in human form.

This darkness inside of you

Never leaves,

Eating away at your soul

More and more

As time goes by.

Months,

Days,

Years,

Never ceasing.

With every breath you take,

You take in demons.

Demons that envelop you –

And you don't notice.

* * *

Now that you have read my poem, you may notice that it doesn't have a proper ending. I'll try to work on it, but until then, this is how my poem will end. I originally had a few more lines, but they didn't work out at all, so this is what I reduced it to, and I think that it works - in a sense. So, please tell me your opinions on it (Do you know how to do that? Look at the button below this...see it? Click on it, type out a sentence or two, and hit Submit Review. About a two second process, can you handle it? lol!) Anyway, sorry if I sound pushy, but I'd like a review or two telling me what you think. Thanks for reading, more to come! 


End file.
